When providing digital content for interactive television (TV) systems, there is a need to identify and/or describe the viewer in order to target the available content to the viewer or to perform an action based on the viewer's attributes. One problem is that there is often a lack of participation on the part of the viewer in providing his or her interests or specifically entering a viewer profile. Therefore, there is a need to identify the demographics and interests of the viewer without requiring an “opt-in” system and without forcing explicit inputs of that information from the viewer.